Harry Potter And The Green Flame Torch
by luv-hermione-tonks
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione enter their 6th year at Hogwarts and the threat of the return of Lord Voldemort has grown more now that all the magical community knows and now that the Ministry of Magic believes Harry and Dumbeldore. Will Voldemort be able to ge


Chapter 1: The Unexpected Gift  
  
It was dark and weary, no starlight was to be found. Coldeness swept over the place which was full of vacant cells.  
  
"Forgive us master for failing u" squeaked Lucius Malfoy kneeling on his knees and hands ". we assure you that Potter will meet his doom this night..We only need the Green Flame Torch which is now still vulnerable...unprotected fully.."  
  
"Oh really?? I don't remember telling you to ease my anger Lucius" said a man with a high cold voice "moreover, Lord Voldemort expected a more rational action from you all..You shall suffer your failure."  
  
"No master, please have mercy" pleaded the death eaters that failed to retrieve the prophecy in June from the Departement Of Mysteries forcing their Master to show himself.  
  
"Mercy is for the weak!!! Besides, I'm not like that crackpot old fool Dumbeldore merciful..Hail to pain", Voldemort aimed to their chests and bellowed:"CRUCIO"  
  
"Shut the ruddy hell up, boy", bellowed Uncle Vernon.  
  
There, at 11:50, lay a skinny boy in his bed, panting, that seemed to have grown so much in a short interval of time. A boy that faced so many challenges that many clever and strong wizards wouldn't have passed them.He is The Boy Who Lived,Harry Potter.  
  
Harry lay there frightened of what he just saw. His scar seered with pain. He wanted to inform someone from The Order Of The Phoenix,but, what if it was another trick from Voldemort to lure him to go outside his Aunt's house to kill him??? But the fact that in 10 minutes he will become a 16 years old boy seemed to make him forget.  
  
"1 minute to go" thought Harry. He could not wait any longer for the owls to sweep in coming from his best friends Ron and Hermione to say to him Happy Birthday.  
  
Despite the state that he was happy and anxious, the death of his Godfather, Sirius, still left a hollow space in his heart.If only he had mastered occlumency Sirius would have stayed alive safe and sound.  
  
Beep Beep Beep 12:00 AM struck the clock. " The owls will be here any minute now" thought Harry. All of a sudden, Harry shuddered in his place when he saw black creatures gazing upon him from the opened window..or were they gazing? It was impossible..they couldn't be here...Not in his Aunt's house, Dumbeldore said he would be safe here.But then again, Dumbeldore only said he will be safe from Voldemort. The creatures were drawing long hoarse rattling breaths. Harry felt a horrible jolt of dread and seemed to have stumbled in his place feeling that he won't be happy again. " Oh, great present for my birthday..A couple of Dementors!!!" said Harry in a loud voice. He jumped of his bed to retrieve his wand from his closet and yelled: Expecto Patronum But only a silver wisp of vapor shot from the end of his wand and the nearest Dementor stood in its place. Harry retreated farther as the Dementors glided towards him, panic fogging his brain-concentrate-then before he could say anything he felt that someone was behind him but he hadn't time to look..the nearest Dementor was going to perform its fatal kiss. With all the guts remained in him, he thought of the happiest memory in his head and yelled: Expecto Patronum. A silver stag erupted from his wand. However, Harry's stag was not the only silver animal that charged towards the Dementors. A silver Lion , a silver Leopard, and a silver Basilisk were heading towards the Dementors knocking every one of those black creatures making them to retreat and go back to were ever they had came from. Harry , astonished and flabbergasted, turned around to see who has unleashed those graceful patronuses and saw ,the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbeldore , Minerva McGonagall his transfiguration teacher and Head Of Griffindor, and---to Harry's most surprise,his potions master, Severus Snape!!!!  
  
Harry hadn't time to say something because his bedroom door burst open("Quick hide" said Dumbeldore) and in came Lucius Malfoy along with Bellatrix Lestrange, the one who killed Sirius. " Hail to death Potter" said Malfoy and Bellatrix. But before Harry could say a word 2 new familiar voices said: Stupefy. Red sparks hit Lucius and Bellatrix right in their back and they fell face forward to the ground. And in came Hermione and Ron. Hermione rushed to hug Harry and Ron said: "Good to see ya again mate". Then appeared again Dumbeldore Snape and MacGonagall. " Good to see you again Harry" each of Dumbeldore Snape and MacGonagall said. "It seems here that Mrs. Granger and Mr. Weasley couldn't hold themselves from coming to rescue you." said Dumbeldore smiling with the usual twinkle in his eyes. " Of course, we wouldn't have stayed behind while Harry is in peril, he will not die alone" said Hermione with tears appearing in her eyes and also blushing to have said that. " Now if u'll excuse us, we have to go continue our work in the Order.we will take those 2 with us." said Dumbeldore pointing at the unconcious Lucius and Bellatrix. "Oh ,Harry, we must remember to thank Voldemort for this gift!"added Dumbeldore with a smile while Snape and MacGonagall and Ron winced at everytime they heard Voldemort. "Thanks so much, proffessors" said Harry. " I hope u have been practing Occlumency because you will proceid your lessons this year too" said Snape with a little sneer in his voice. " I thought I told you boy to---" but Uncle Vernon stopped dead in his place at the sight in Harry's room. "Obliviate"said Dumbeldore pointing his wand at Uncle Vernon and wiping out his memory. And with a small "pop" all 3 proffessors left. " Harry lets go" said Hermione. And they headed to the living room where in the grates flickered a green flame. " But how did u know I was in danger? Where are we going?..."started Harry. "We'll explain later, mate. As soon as we are safe" said Ron. Hermione forced Harry to hold hands with her and Ron and then she spoke clearly into the fire"Number twelve ,Grimmauld Place". "Again" started Harry but his voice was drowned as they started to spin rapidly. Harry closed his eyes to prevent the flmaes from making him sick though the thought of going back to that place made him sick already and then.. He found himself standing in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place facing 2 new grinning house elves.  
  
A/N: Hope u liked this chapter..Post some reviews or else I'll not post Chapter 2!!! 


End file.
